New Americana
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Y Tony lo vuelve a encontrar en su taller, escudo en alto y escogiéndolo a él.


∞ **Título** : "New Americana"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Avengers no me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **Esta historia participa en el evento Guerra Civil de la Torre Stark"**

∞ **Resumen:** **Somos la nueva Americaca, elevados con marihuana, crecimos con Biggie y Nirvana. Somos la nueva Americana, con amores miserables, y convirtiendo los sueños en imperios.**

∞ **Advertencia:** Spoiler de CACW, un poco de personalidad de Avengers Assemble e ideas locas de mi cabeza. Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, así que puede que los caracteres se me hayan salido un poco de control, pido disculpas de antemano por eso.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Donde reina el amor, sobran las leyes**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **I**

Cuando Tony partió de regreso hasta Malibu, dejando atrás a Steve con su escudo y traje en memorial de la bandera de Estados Unidos listo para entrenar a los nuevos miembros del equipo de los vengadores, él supo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a encontrarse. No miro ni una sola vez atrás, manos fijas sobre el volante y garganta reseca, Tony deseo tanto un trago de whisky para librarse de la tensión que era caer figurativa y literalmente demasiadas veces en menos de una semana, que se lamio los labios con ansiedad.

Si él cerraba los ojos podía ver a Ultron empujándoles, presionando los botones correctos, sus propias ideas tomando forma en la vida real, creciendo, emboscándole, atacándole hasta casi morir. Sacudió su cabeza, ahogándose en el remordimiento y la ruptura que esperaba por él en casa, Pepper iba dejarle y él no iba impedírselo, si tan solo Tony se hubiese tomado unos segundos más junto a Steve para darle el tiempo suficiente para sacar el valor y pedirle que se quedara, él no estaría sintiendo a Wanda palpitándole en los recuerdos y el miedo apoderándose de cada pequeña fibra de su ser.

Steve se arrepentiría meses después de no haber dado un paso para detenerle, para obligarlo a permanecer en la instrucción de los nuevos vengadores y evitar lo que sería el final del mundo tal y como lo conocían.

 **II**

Rhodey es quien emite la señal de alerta para Natasha y Vision, ambos se han instalado en la Torre Stark como apoyo a las pequeñas amenazas de Nueva York, que S.H.I.E.L.D no puede controlar, escurridizas espías tratando de robar tecnología, accidentes de tránsito por el asalto de un camión blindado, cenas importantes con miembros del parlamento americano.

Natasha está sentada en el sofá decodificando la última USB que ha conseguido de una extranjera del país de Víctor Doom, Visión mientras tanto intenta averiguar la forma correcta en que la pasta debe ser cocida sin incendiar la cocina, otra vez. Dummy a su lado sostiene el recetario en la sección de comida italiana. Rhodey puede notar la pose costumbrista que compone la torre como un hogar improvisado para el par de invitados.

—Buenos noches —. Saluda tras la barra, agitando su mano y sonriendo.

—Buenas noches Teniente Coronel, ¿ha venido a visitar a Tony? Él sigue en su taller, tiene un importante proyecto sobre una máquina de recuerdos que me ha parecido absolutamente interesante —. Vision, aparta su mirada de la olla repleta con caldo de pollo, cebolla y tomate, limpiando sus manos en el mandil que Tony le obligado a usar ante la torpeza con la que se maneja en la zona culinaria.

—Vision, si se te piedra sacar a Tony de su taller, ¿lo harías? —. Rhodey lo intenta, que su voz suene a curiosidad y no ansiedad, sabe que falla estrepitosamente cuando Natasha abandona el pequeño dispositivo sobre la mesa y camina hasta él.

—Creo que debo preguntar la situación y evaluar las posibilidades de su pedido Teniente, no está en mi naturaleza obligar a nadie a hacer algo contra su voluntad —. Dice Vision, con voz tenue, enfocando a Rhodey que asiente en comprensión.

— ¿Sucede algo con Stark? — Natasha se recarga sobre la barra, da una mirada a la olla en la estufa y la señala — Vision, la cena está quemándose —. Dice tranquila, ella sabe la reacción que tendrá de apagar la estufa y comenzar todo de nuevo —. ¿Teniente? —. Llama para atraer la atención del hombre enfundado con su uniforme y sigue con sus ojos los movimientos de Vision.

—Por lo regular Pepper suele tener un monitoreo sobre Tony, Jarvis le ayudaba a ello, pero…— Rhodey mira a Vision, Natasha asiente —. Viernes no tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con Pepper por lo cual no reconoce los comando de su voz y no le brinda información, y yo estoy en un nivel de seguridad por debajo del doctor Barnes para el laboratorio y taller —. Rhodey espera obtener una reacción, una pequeña mueca ante la mención de Bruce, el toque de una fibra sensible para la Viuda Negra. Natasha por su parte continua observándole, mismo gesto concentrado —. La última vez que tuvimos noticias de él fue hace dos días, he visto las cámaras de seguridad y sé que sigue en el taller y no ha salido, así que lleva más de 72 horas sin dormir y 35 sin comer, si no contamos las botellas de alcohol, bebidas energéticas y barras de chocolate.

—Entiendo —. Natasha rodea la barra y toma uno de los cuchillos, parte rápidamente cebolla y la hecha a la nueva olla que Vision ha puesto en el fuego —. Vision, ¿has escuchado?

—Lo he hecho señorita Natasha.

—Bien, ¿Qué protocolo procede después de que has analizado la información?

—Sacar a Tony ante el deterioro de su salud y cuerpo.

—Hazlo, yo hare la cena —. Natasha ahora va por un par de tomates y albahaca fresca al refrigerador, Vision asiente descendiendo por el piso con su habilidad de traspasar la materia —. Cuando lo hayas hecho, tráelo al comedor, preparare otra cosa para que pueda dormir.

—Entendido.

Rhodey les mira, el rostro de Natasha relajado tras la estufa, como si fuera algo común que ella cocinase en la torre. Vision, le sonríe, desapareciendo por completo antes de que los gritos de Tony se cuelen a través de la ventilación en obvio desacuerdo de abandonar su laboratorio. El teniente se deja caer sobre uno de los altos bancos, porque sabe que su amigo no esta tan solo como él cree.

 **III**

El Capitán y compañía llegan tres meses después, cuando Tony ha comenzado un tour por las universidades del sur del país bajo la custodia de Happy que ha regresado a ser su chofer, Tony lo llama una versión de espías, barata y sin forma que Pepper ha usado con él como un último recurso. Así que se ofende en voz alta, en un monologo improvisado que sigue su secuencia cuando sale del ascensor en el piso 70. Happy que ha adquirido un incremento en su escala de paciencia con los años, le da rápidas miradas a todo el piso.

Vision tiene la cara cubierta de harina, Wanda está hundida en el suelo, con libros abiertos flotando a su alrededor, con restos de mezcla para pastel embarrados en la alacena y cabello sostenido en un alto moño. Barton en la sala grita ante algún combo de PSP que no termina de salirle y la evidente derrota de Natasha sobre él. Happy piensa que es una casa ruidosa, música que viene desde los altavoces, sonidos de disparos y gritos del video juego, junto a la conversación sobre la cantidad de leche y huevo por los ocupantes de la cocina.

—Señor Stark, bienvenido a la torre.

La voz de Friday, piensa, suena cálida, pero eso no puede ser porque el halo computarizado sigue ahí, Happy no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a sus propias ideas sobre la nueva A.I de Tony. Por su parte el creador ha dejado de hablar y gira hacia una de las cámaras que están escondidas en el candelabro del techo, alza una mano y la mueve hacia ambos lados a modo de saludo.

—Hey nena, ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Te has aburrido sin mí en casa?

Si Friday tuviera un cuerpo físico, un hardware que le permitiera moverse como uno más dentro de la residencia, seguro sonreiría divertida ante el tono coqueto de su jefe. Happy solo puede imaginárselo, ambos continúan caminando hasta llegar a la sala, las conversaciones y sonidos se han detenido, todos los ojos enfocan a Tony.

—Todo ha ido en orden Jefe, aunque mi sistema no tiene la suficiente cantidad de datos para responder a su segunda cuestión.

—No te preocupes Friday, me hare cargo de tus sentimientos tan pronto este en mi laboratorio.

—No iras a tu laboratorio sin comer primero —. Natasha ha dejado el control de la consola frente a ella y ha girado por completo su cuerpo en el sofá, recargándose sobre el respaldo. Su liso cabello cayendo sobre sus mejillas, y sus ojos fijos en Happy en una mirada de reconocimiento. Él le sonríe un poco tenso.

—Para ser la viuda negra sin duda tienes un gran instinto maternal —. Dice Tony, arrugando la nariz divertido. Ella solo enarca una ceja.

—Debo decir que yo también estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Natasha, Tony —. Vision se inclina sobre la barra americana, Wanda apila todos los libros de cocina a su lado —. He sabido que fue un largo viaje en avión y que te negaste a comer durante el almuerzo, lo cual puede ser entendible ante la altura en la que te encontrabas y como eso alteraba tus funciones fisiológicas, por eso hemos preparado Gulasch y pan, la fibra ayudara a que tu sistema digestivo regrese más rápido a la normalidad.

— ¿Gulasch? Pensé que era comida griega, me has engañado — Clint, no duda en quejarse, frunciendo los labios y dándole una mala mirada a Vision que parpadea sin entender.

—Yo nunca mencione lo que prepararía ¿Cómo entonces pude engañarlo? —Visón pregunta confuso, Wanda le pone una mano sobre el brazo. Él le mira.

—Él lo supuso, es a lo que se refiere, saco una conclusión de acuerdo a nuestros ingredientes y movimientos aquí, fue su mente quien le engaño, no tu Vision —. Wanda lo dice solemne, y sin maldad. Clint se cruza de brazos sin debatir más, pero sin darle la razón. Vision asiente comprendiendo sobre inferencias y resultados. La pequeña risita de Tony hace que todos le enfoquen de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad todo esto por un Gulasch? —. Tony señala la cocina, hecha un desastre, piensa en llamar a Dummy pero Wanda ya está negando, sus cejas se juntan en el centro —. Bien, pequeña chica con poderes mentales, se supone que hay una regla no escrita sobre la prohibición estricta de colarte en nuestras cabezas.

—Ya está escrita, le he puesto yo mismo en la lista que hay en el refrigerador, pero Wanda a veces no puede controlarlo —. La voz de Steve llega, un poco agitada y ronca, trae una toalla sobre los hombros y pantalones deportivos, su corto cabello rubio esta húmedo y Tony siente que el corazón se le salta un latido cuando se acerca directamente a él —. Wanda, ¿Qué es lo que se dice cuando tus poderes escapan sin aviso? —. Steve tiene una mueca amable cuando se dirige a ella, un tono suave que no es un regaño sino un recordatorio, ella baja su cabeza por un momento.

—Lo siento Stark.

—Buena chica —. Dice Steve complacido, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de Tony —. Te esperábamos hasta más tarde — Steve le sonríe y Tony da un paso hacia atrás como si quisiera escaparse, el Capitán le siente tensarse y moverse, retira su mano y sus ojos azules le observan sin comprender la reacción.

—Bien, el tener tu propio avión privado te brinda ciertos privilegios, como decirle a tu piloto que pise el acelerados aéreo — Tony le sonríe, como si su movimiento de retirada no hubiese parecido más una huida estratégica de su toque. Steve le mira, quizás a Stark no le gusta el contacto, así que no se lo toma personal, su entendimiento se reflecta en sus ojos y Tony suspira internamente de alivio, sin haberse dado cuenta el leve momento de pánico que había tenido.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí, Sam aún está entrenando pero podemos comer todos de una vez —. Dice Steve.

Tony asiente, y gira hacia Happy que ha estado callado y observando todo casi sin aliento, los movimientos, las palabras, ese extraño ambiente que siente que le expulsa. Steve repara en él y le saluda, gran mano envolviéndole los regordetes dedos, tiene el pensamiento de no lavársela jamás y no siente vergüenza ante ello, aunque nunca se lo dirá a nadie. Porque demonios es el jodido Capitán América el que está a centímetros de él, uno de los más grandes héroes de la historia y Happy piensa que se va orinar ahí mismo de la emoción sino se mueve y pone su trasero de vuelta en el auto.

—Es hora de que regrese, aún tengo que manejar hasta Malibu —. Dice Happy tan alto como puede, cuando Tony ya ha dado un paso en dirección al comedor, Steve llama a Sam a través del intercomunicador de la pared, Clint y Natasha ya están en la mesa, Wanda llena una cesta de pan recién hecho y Vision flota con cuencos rellenos de sopa y Gulasch entre las manos.

—Cierto, es tarde, avisa a Friday cuando llegues.

—Tony, sobre lo de la señorita Potts…

—No ahora Happy —. Susurra Tony, ojos chocolates fijos sobre Steve que se pone una playera blanca, chasquea la lengua. Y Happy se aleja.

—Entiendo, cuando estés listo, no olvides que estoy por aquí —. Dice Happy, esta vez con un tono más apagado, como si recordara que mantener la atención de Tony sobre él es una de las cosas que aún le resultan difíciles, a pesar de los años junto a él. Tony parece notar algo en él y cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

—Sé que estás ahí, y ahí quiero que te quedes.

Eso es lo último que Happy escucha dirigido a él, Steve le está haciendo una seña desde el comedor y Tony camina hacia ellos con media sonrisa en la cara. Happy los mira a todos, movimientos de manos a través de la mesa, ruidosa conversación y risas. Tony tiene una nueva y gran familia, él sobrevivirá, podrá seguir adelante por eso quiere se quede junto a Pepper, porque ella es importante, porque es valiosa y confía la seguridad de ella en él. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran y hay un sonido de corcho y burbujas, Happy piensa, que va cumplir su misión fielmente.

 **IV**

Tony localiza la ubicación de Bruce un jueves por la mañana, cerca del norte de África, concretamente en un campamento para refugiados, esta como doctor sin fronteras con otra identidad y tiene un muy humilde vida, se ve más delgado según la vista vía satélite de las pantallas, pero no parece tan agobiado, con esa aura de contención que siempre tenía a su alrededor. Tony le sonríe, a ese Bruce de ropa desaliñada y largos mechones de cabello que está distrayendo la atención de una niña de la vacuna que pone sobre el brazo.

Bruce es la contra parte de todo lo que le compone a él, tiene mayor tacto y ciencia para dirigirse a las personas que terminan queriéndole incluso después de una amarga medicina y grande agujas traspasándoles la piel, Bruce tiene manos cálidas, puede recordar, largos dedos de pianista y temblores ocasionales, toma todo con sumo cuidado, temeroso de romperlo, mira al mundo con una cosa frágil e inestable. Y fue esa composición, de nota discordantes y experiencia, que Bruce pudo ver a través de Tony mucho antes que nadie. Y Tony no se sintió atacado ni desnudo de esa mala forma en la que el sarcasmo y la ironía nacían de su boca para protegerle. Las neuronas eran una cosa curiosa, reconociéndose entre ellas, pasando a segundo plano cualquier otra prioridad, que no fuera la creación, la imaginación y el expandimiento.

Bruce era su antología, pero también era su reflejo. Tony apaga la pantalla, recopila y elimina todos los datos de su búsqueda, y encripta cualquier información que pueda delatar la ubicación de Bruce, lo siente por unos segundos por Natasha, pero eso sale de su control, es una situación de dos, y será el tiempo y las circunstancias lo que les haga encontrar el camino para resolverlo.

Tony deja su laboratorio, cuando a calibrado la secuencia en código binarios de su más reciente creación, la máquina de recuerdos, está en modo beta y aún no ha probado la eficiencia de los impulsos electromagnéticos que forman las memorias para proyectarlas en una escala y tiempo real, Tony quiere llegar un poco más lejos, al límite suficiente como para modificarlas, para que dejen de ser algo doloroso y sean más una llave que cierre ciclos de heridas abiertas e ignoradas.

Tony piensa en sus padres tan brevemente que cuando se da cuenta, ellos se han ido de nuevo de su mente, al rincón donde están las cosas inconclusas y perdidas.

—Es hora de cenar.

La voz de Steve desde la puerta le hace dar un pequeño brinco sobre su sitio, respira para reponerse de la sutil perdida de dignidad que ha tenido al no notar su presencia, gira, cuando la máscara le ha recubierto de nuevo la piel, Steve frunce el ceño.

—De nuevo por aquí Capitán, creo que le estas agarrando el gusto a la planta de laboratorios.

—Está bajo nuestros pies, aunque hayas cambiado la polaridad de los paneles para crear ilusiones falsas —. Steve lo explica de la mejor forma en que entiende como la infraestructura de vidrio templado y reforzado ha cambiado de ser transparente a tener la textura de pisos y paredes normales, un reajustes de moléculas había dicho Tony, para mantener la privacidad y como un permutación de diseño de interiores de la versión anterior de la torre. Todo objeto, color y forma que estuviese antes de Ultron ha sido desechada y modificada. Tony le sonríe al ceño fruncido del Capitán, Steve se irrita más.

—Solo deberías de admitir que sin mi gran presencia las comidas carecen de sabor.

—Bien, sin tu gran presencia la comida carece de sabor. Ahora vamos a cenar, Vision ha preparado pasta.

Pero Tony no le sigue, se ha quedado parado, ahí, con sus ojos chocolates abiertos y temblorosos, sintiendo su rostro caliente. Lo oculta un momento entre las manos, el Capitán ha dicho algo descarado. Una risa le explota desde el diafragma. Steve se gira sin comprender, pero Tony esta doblado sobre sí mismo, mejillas sonrosadas y lágrimas alrededor de los ojos, vibrando en sacudidas de estruendosa risa, y entonces su irritación desaparece, porque Tony así, de esa forma, ropa oscura de AC/DC, con machas de grasa y ronroneante, se ve más frágil, mas eterio, más humano. Y Steve decide que si lo que necesita es decir las tonterías que hacen crecer el ego de Tony, las dirá, para verle solo una vez más de esa manera.

Una semana después Steve tendría que ir a una misión con el equipo, Tony estaría en el M.I.T presentado su máquina de recuerdos, y todo llegaría a su fin, ninguno lo sabe, ninguno lo espera, cuando en ese momento caminan juntos, hombro con hombros mientras Tony hace referencia de nuevo de algo de cultura pop y Steve la anota en su pequeña libreta.

 **V**

Las planas de los periódicos has estado repletas de fotografías del capitolio, la ONU, y diferentes embajadas, los reportes son demasiado amarillistas y las sonrisas de las noticias por T.V algo tensas. Hay debates a la hora estelar de la noche y en la calle se susurran las ultimas cosas que han pasado el día anterior. Todo es un enjambre de polémica y un poco de farándula.

Las comunicaciones de ese día han sido cortadas, la torre Stark esta silenciosa, en un ente fantasmas que extraña a Jarvis y el sonido de Metalica y Led Zeppelin vibrándole en las ventanas. Friday ha sido puesta en modo vigilante y se dirige mediante comando de programación en el tablero. Las únicas luces del lugar son las parpadeantes y azules del taller, que se cuelan por las rendijas. Tony se ha atrincherado, puerta de titanio incluida, mientras que sus ojos viajan por la pantalla frente a su rostro, casi igualando la velocidad del código binario, que corre en secuencia cifrada.

Al mismo tiempo, y al otro lado del mundo, se anuncia la reconstitución de nuevos acuerdos. Los de Sokovia han fracasado y dividido profundamente a las naciones unidas, repletas de redes sociales de opinión, y robo informático de información, que les mantiene expectantes. El general Ross siente que no puede mantener a su propio pueble ignorante y adoctrinado, la impotencia y furia les escurre en una explosión subsecuente cuando los prisioneros que tenía en el arca, escapan sin dejar rastro.

Y la información llega hasta Tony en la pantalla, la desplaza, consciente de que el escape fue demasiada estrategia, pocos recursos y mucho corazón de alguien que ya no está a su lado, pero que se clavó tan profundamente que le atrofio las capacidades motoras y la ilusión.

Vision se asoma por la oscuridad del taller iluminado por imágenes parpadeantes de antiguas batallas de los vengadores, se sienta al lado de Tony que teclea rápidamente en una tableta deslizante. Rhodey ha ido a la terapia a la clínica de la fundación Stark y Vision no está muy seguro sobre decirle a Tony que debe subir a comer algo más que donas y café.

—Tony —. Le llama suave, poniendo sus dedos sobre los descubiertos brazos del inventor que tarda en enfocarle, parando la secuencia de códigos. Tiene los ojos hundidos y los pómulos marcados, algo dentro de Vision se retuerce sin entender antes de que su mirada caiga sobre una diminuta luz de color diferente a todas las demás, su mano se eleva por encima del escritorio, ambos están en el suelo, espaldas recargadas contra el mueble, los dedos de Vision envuelven un pequeño aparato —. El celular que recibiste esta tintineante Tony.

Vision deja caer el objeto sobre el regazo de Tony, la mirada ojerosa centrándose en el icono de mensaje nuevo del viejo celular recibido por correo. Tony se muerde el interior de la mejilla, estomago revuelto y nauseas sobre el esófago. Si Tony saliese, piensa, hacer una llamada, o contestar el mensaje, se obligaría entonces a entrar al elevador de la torre para ir hasta el piso 70, un frio y abandonado lugar, sin más personas que él y la visita ocasional de Rhodey para continuar con sus ejercidos en la barra caminadora. Tony se niega a verlo, la soledad, la nostalgia, la rabia, la esperanza y el dolor, tomando control de él. No pasara, no más.

Tony empuja el teléfono de nuevo hacia las manos de Vision.

—Destrúyelo.

— ¿Tony? —. Vision, entrecierra los ojos incapaces de procesar lo que ha sonado como una orden —. Tony —, repite despacio —, yo no fui creado para destruir sino para unir.

—Entonces únelo al resto de basura fuera de la mansión —. Tony da por terminada la conversación, cuando los códigos comienzas a correr de nuevo frente a él.

—Entiendo —. Murmura Vision, tomando el teléfono de viejo diseño con cuidado y desapareciendo por el suelo, hundiéndose pisos más abajo.

Tony continua, voces dentro de su cabeza, Natasha, Sam, Clint, cierra sus ojos fuertemente, el video, Bucky, Steve, el escudo hundiéndose en el reactor, más gritos, mal golpes, el escudo cayendo, resonando contra el suelo de acero, la silueta del Capitán redibujado con la del soldado del invierno, la traición naciéndole en la boca del estómago. El final claro frente a él.

—Friday, enciende la máquina de recuerdos.

—Sí señor.

Las luces se encienden una a una, Tony se incorpora, mueve las pantallas con su mano y camina hasta una de las plataformas. Los paneles de vidrio son suplantados por paredes de aceros, una base militar vieja, el termostato diciendo a menos cero, el sonido del viento y la nieve cayendo, y Steve frente a él arrojando su escudo contra Bucky, interponiéndose, protegiéndole, luchando a su lado, eligiéndole.

Tony alza su mano para tocar un golpe en la mejilla de Steve y el holograma tiembla. Y Tony sabe, por trigésima vez que en esta ocasión, de verdad lo ha perdido todo.

El amor se escurre entre tratados, viejas amistades y secretos guardados.


End file.
